Malteasers and Lions
by Catnipisnotonfire12
Summary: Phan. Requested by NeverlandNat. Dan and Phil have been hiding their relationship from the real world for months, so it's hard for the two of them to be alone. A rare opportunity to cuddle one morning helps Phil and Dan realise just how much they mean to each other. One shot. R&R no hate please.


**Malteasers and Lions**

**Phan. Requested by NeverlandNat. Dan and Phil have been hiding their relationship from the real world for months, so it's hard for the two of them to be alone. A rare opportunity to cuddle one morning helps Phil and Dan realise just how much they mean to each other. One shot. R&R no hate please.**

**Note for NeverlandNat: "I'd love you forever if you wrote this!" Well, that sure sounds like an awesome reward! Haha. I hope you don't mind me adding the little plot I have done - I've made sure to put in all you've asked for! Hope you enjoy this!**

YouTube. Live show. Radio show. Tweets. Facebook. Cleaning. Shopping. Repeat. Dan and Phil's lives had become a basic schedule since January, when they were given their radio show.

It was great on one hand; they were going up in the world - making it to the top of YouTube fame. On the other hand, they had confessed their love for each other November 2012 - and since then it had been impossible to get time alone and keep it a secret.

They could be doing a radio show and all Phil would be able to concentrate on was the fact he wanted to lean into Dan's neck and snuggle in his arms as a sweet and slow song played.

They could be at Playlist live or VidCon and all Dan would want is to drag Phil away and hold him close, kissing him softly.

Unfortunately, they couldn't. And this was really beginning to strain both Dan and Phil's sanity.

Then, one Saturday morning, they'd both had uploaded videos and planned for the radio show and had done whatever they needed to do.

So Phil decided to take action during what could be their last free moment for weeks.

Eleven in the morning, and Phil had made two sets of tea and toast. Dan was sweet and kind when he wanted to be, but one thing he was not was a morning person - so when Phil knocked on his door announcing he had breakfast Dan simply replied:

"Unless all the food in the house has been stolen by fairies and the only food left is the toast in your hand, let me get some sleep!"

Phil rolled his eyes, smiling slightly and nudging open the door.

"Come on sleepy head!" He set the tea and toast to the side, shaking Dan slightly.

"Phil!" Dan complained, rolling over to face his best friend. "If you're insisting to stay, get in." He lifted the bed cover, and Phil willingly slipped next to him.

Dan closed his eyes, smiling as Phil settled under his arm. He entwined his fingers in Phil's, trying to drift back to sleep, when he felt a pair of soft lips on his.

"Nuh-uh," Dan mumbled, voice laden with sleep. "Morning breath." His eyes were now open, but half lidded. Phil found himself unable to picture a more beautiful sight; wondering what good deed he did to deserve a man like Dan.

"So what?" He shrugged, leaning forward to kiss Dan again. This time, his boyfriend didn't refuse, just moving his lips back at first before waking up slightly and really getting into the kiss. One arm was still draped around Phil's body; the other snaked to his waist.

Phil reached up to grab Dan's hobbit hair, before Dan pulled back and shook his head. "Don't; it's atrocious!" He exclaimed.

"Naw," Phil beamed. "You're like lion." He reached up and, before Dan could stop him, ruffled up his waves. "A fluffy, hobbity mane for me to wind my fingers in."

Phil leant forward and kissed the tip of Dan's nose. "The fans are right, you know. You shouldn't straighten it. This is a thousand times cuter." Phil kissed Dan again, straight on the lips, and this time Dan didn't protest when Phil wrapped his fingers in his hair.

"You know-" Dan muttered, lips brushing against Phil's "-if you wanted to just make out in bed all day you could have woken me sooner. There are three things that give you permission to wake me." He pulled back a little further, staring lovingly into Phil's eyes.

"The apocalypse or any other natural disaster, the Internet is down, or kisses and cuddles in bed with you." He grinned, and Phil's heart swooned.

"I love you," Phil promised. "And we barely get to have any private time to ourselves, at New Years twenty-fourteen we should tell everyone. It's too hard being apart from you for so long." He looked downcast, squeezing Dan's hand tighter.

"Not being able to hold your hand in public or kiss you during a radio show or whisper how much I love you during a video. It hurts." Dan tapped Phil's chin; making him look up.

"I understand Phil, I feel the same. Lets just get through the rest of this year, then we can give the Phan shippers some good news, eh?" Phil forced a smile.

"You know I love you Phil," Dan pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"How much?" Phil asked, a sly smile toying on his mouth.

"Hm..." Dan thought for a second. "Phillip Michael Lester, I love you more than Llamas and Malteasers."

Phil laughed that sweet, innocent laugh that Dan loved to hear as if it were sweet music to his ears - far better than muse.

"Okay, and I love you, Daniel James Howell, more than Lion and pocky sticks." Dan looked slightly nervous after Phil stole a quick kiss.

"Phil?" He whispered.

"...yeah?" Phil asked, slightly worried now.

"I think I can feel lion glaring at us through the walls." Once again, Phil's sweet laughter filled the room.

"Sorry lion, but Dan is my number one priority." He grinned. Dan considered continuing their conversation, but instead raised his head slightly and kissed Phil hard; the love and passion missing from the last few weeks being poured into that kiss.

"I love you." Dan muttered, when an idea popped into his head. "Hey, how about in public I we just say Malteasers and Lions instead of 'I love you.' No one would be none the wiser." Phil nodded enthusiastically.

"That sounds great, actually. Yeah. Lions, Dan."

"Malteasers, Phil." He smirked before reconnecting their lips.

*Z014 January 1st: New Years Day*

Onto Phil's channel, the rumours were confirmed. He uploaded a video called "Malteasers and Lions: Crack the code."

Phil made sure to do a little lion scene to make lion feel wanted after draw Phil naked. Well, per Dan's orders. "Don't want to make the stuffed lion feel jealous," he had said, before grabbing Phil by the waist and kissing him softly - for all of YouTube to see.

"Lions, Dan."

"Malteasers, Phil."

**Hope you liked that everyone! And you, NeverlandNat. Didn't stray too far from what you requested, I hope!**

**If you have a Phanfiction request, please review it or PM me! **

**PLEASE REVIEW. REVIEWS ARE LOVE.**

**Bye!**

**-Catnipisnotonfire12**


End file.
